TMNT Next Gen Oneshots
by Karystma
Summary: A collection of TMNT Next Gen Oneshots . ***Side Note: If you want to check out my Deviantart, just PM me
1. Chapter 1

PRESENT - TMNT Next Gen Oneshot

It s Irrilia Hamato s Birthday, and two lovesick mutants are fighting over who gets to give her a present.

I m giving them to her! shouts Orion as he tries to stop Lorem from snatching the present.

No, I AM! retorts Lorem as he tries to take the present from Orion.

Mate, I BOUGHT the present, so I should be the one to give it to her! Orion holds the present up in the air so Lorem can t take it from him.

Lorem jumps in the air and takes it from him Well *I* wrapped the present! That still counts!

Since WHEN does wrapping a present entitle you to give it to her? Chompy, back me up on this.

Chompy looks at the pair, fighting stupidly over some present NOUP. You guys sort this out. I want NO part in this whatsoever. He walks away.

Orion and Lorem continue fighting until Irrilia rounds the corner and sees them What exactly is going on, you two?

They both stop fighting, Orion puts the present behind his back and Lorem tries to take it from him. Oh, HEY, Irrilia. Uh-n-nothing s going on...you see, I was just-

Lorem clears his throat and glares at Orion He means *I* was just about to-

Orion puts his hand over Lorem s mouth I was about to give you a-

Present for your birthday Lorem interrupts again and this time Orion has had enough and punches his shoulder. Ex-CUSE me Lorem. But *I* was going to give her the present

Lorem shoves him NO I WAS

You want to go, fish boy?

Anytime! Anywhere! Anyplace!

They mean the same thing

I KNOW WHAT I SAID!

Irrilia facepalms Guys, it s REALLY not a big-

Unless you re scared, shark bait

Okay, THAT S IT!

Lorem launches himself at Orion, and from that point on, it s a no-holds barred fist fight.

Guys, seriously Irrilia can feel herself getting angrier at the two of them for acting like this, and on her birthday, no less.

I M GIVING IT TO HER! Orion shouts amid the fight as he punches Lorem in his face

NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT, MUTT! Lorem retaliates by kicking Orion in his stomach.

A vein pulses on Irrilia s forehead.

FISHSTICKS!

DOG BREATH!

They continue to fight as Irrilia gets angrier by the second. Eventually, she decides that she has had enough. She grabs the both of them and punches them both. Hard.

THAT S ENOUGH YOU TWO. YOU RE ACTING LIKE A PAIR OF IDIOTS! YOU TWO WANT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER OVER WHO GETS TO GIVE ME A PRESENT?

Lorem looks guilty But...Irrilia-

Irrilia looks at him BE QUIET! CAN T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG?

Orion is shaking in fear. He s never been on the receiving end of Irrilia s wrath before. It was funnier when it happened to someone else. Not him. In Lorem s opinion, an angry Irrilia was even WORSE than an angry Raphael.

Irrilia isn t finished yet I want you two to shake hands and make up

Orion and Lorem both look away from each other, not willing to do anything.

NOW!

Galvanised into action, they both shake hands but they give each other a look that says This isn t over. Not by a long shot.

Irrilia looks at the both of them, doubting their sincerity Now apologise

Orion wants this to be over with as soon as possible so that Irrilia s birthday won t be TOTALLY ruined Uh...sorry, Lorem

Lorem realises this too and apologises as well No, Orion. I M sorry.

Thankfully, Irrilia buys it and is satisfied. She takes a deep breath. Good." She turns around and takes her present, opening it. She gasps when she sees what s inside. You got me a new shawl! She walks up to the both of them and gives them a peck on the cheek, and they smile, lovestruck. Thank you guys

Orion is the first to recover Y-y-you re welcome, Iri

Yeah, it was no problem Lorem adds.

C mon guys! Irrilia takes their hands and leads them towards the kitchen. Time for cake!

As she drags them along, Lorem and Orion both look at each other, and silently agree that their feud can wait another day.

~Fin 


	2. Chapter 2

FIGHT

You know, this wasn t EXACTLY what I had in mind when you said you wanted to fight me, Orion.

Orion smirks Hey. Your exact words were, and I quote: Anytime. Anywhere. Anyplace. You never actually said WHAT we were going to do. And what s wrong with playing Injustice 2?

Lorem looks at him Well for starters: Where is Spiderman?

What?

WHERE S SPIDERMAN?

Dude, we playing a DC game. He s not even from the same-

Where s Iron Man? Where s Hulk? This game is FAKE!

Orion facepalms Oh for the love of

Spiderman kicks Supermans ass! Cause he s better than anyone in FUCKING DC! Lorem continues to rant until Orion punches him in the face.

Oh so NOW you want to fight huh? The fish boy says as he gets back up. Orion walks over to him, fists raised. If it shuts you up, yes.

Lorem smirks You won t shut me up even if you DO win. Which is extremely unlikely. You don t stand a CHANCE against ME. He says as he swings a punch at Orion, which he blocks and follows up by kicking his shin, then headbutting him to the ground again.

Orion smirks as he stands over Lorem That it? I thought the FISH BOY would have more fight in him than THAT.

Lorem grins as he trips Orion over with his tail and then jumps on him, raining down punches. Orion blocks most of his strikes, with one or two getting in, until he kicks Lorem off of him.

Orion gets up and they both stare at each other, neither willing to lose. They continue to do so until Lorem decides to do something unexpected. He runs straight at the fox mutant and jumps, his foot landing on Orion s chest and before he can do anything about it, Lorem flips, his foot catching him in his jaw, sending him reeling back. Lorem presses his attack until a fist meets his face. Orion s stumble had been a ruse to get Lorem to lower his guard. He then charges at Lorem and kicks him right in his stomach, making the air rush out of him and sending him flying back, knocking over the nearby furniture.

Meanwhile, Irrilia is watching the two fight from the dojo and she rolls her eyes at them Those idiots But she says it with a smirk on her face as she wants to know who would win. So she stays where she is.

Lorem notices that his crush, and future girlfriend, is watching him fight and he tries to show off by flipping over Orion at every turn, and when he looks over at her to see her reaction, Orion punches him in the face yet again, making Irrilia giggle. Orion pins Lorem s arm behind his back, making him cry out in pain. Irrilia looks worried and Orion wonders if maybe he has gone too far.

Lorem grins, as it turns out that he had been faking it, and spins, breaking out of Orion s hold and kicking the back of his calf, forcing Orion to the ground and Lorem finishes him off with a devastating uppercut. He tries to get back up, but decides not to, as he sees Irrilia coming over and lets Lorem have his moment.

Lorem looks at Orion on the ground and grins again Heh. Fatality.

Irrilia runs over to Lorem and pats him on the back Great job, Lorri!

Oh believe me, I planned it ALL along. He brags Guess now we know who s the better fighter. That s right! ME, Lorem!

Irrilia whacks him over his head You know, you COULD be a little more sporting by saying, Good match Orion. You fought well.

Orion gets up, dusting himself off. It s fine, Irrilia. Really. I mean, it s not like I LET him win or anything.

Lorem looks at Orion, surprised. You...you LET ME WIN?

Orion gives him a smug look Yup

Lorem punches Orion in his face and they go at it again.

Irrilia rolls her eyes and leaves Boys she scoffs

FIN 


	3. Chapter 3

"You have to go! Don't worry about me, son, just get out of here!" The elder fox mutant told his son as what was once their home was burning to the ground.

The little boy had tears in his eyes, not wanting to leave his family. "NO! Please, dad! I don't want to leave! Where's mum? Where's my little brothers?" His father shook his head "They'll be okay, but that's not important right now." He takes the Talisman from his neck, the one rumoured to give it's wielder mystic powers, and the sole reason they were under attack. He gives it to his son, wrapping it around his neck. "Father? What are you doing? Why are you giving me this? I don't need it! You can use it to save the village! You can beat these guys!"

His father shakes his head again. "It's too late for me to do anything. What matters right now is getting you and the Talisman out of here and away from the bad people okay? Can you do that, son?" The little boy nods reluctantly. "But, father, where will I go? Where will I-" His father hears one of the attackers coming and picks his son up and puts him inside a nearby crate just in time. "Stay in here. Don't make a sound." the little mutant nods again.

His father closes the lid and turns to face the three attackers, two of them are clad in red, the other is the leader of the operation: a man wearing a red Oni mask. He chuckles as the fox mutant assumes a battle pose. "You know, Masao, if you had just given me the Talisman, then we wouldn't be in this situation at all now, would we?" He says as he gestures for his two lackeys to attack. The elder mutant moves blindingly fast, striking the first attacker in his nose, breaking it. He follows up with a kick to the shin, sending signals shooting into his brain to attempts to cover the injured area. He finishes him off with an uppercut, slamming his brain into the wall of his skull, rendering him unconscious. He quickly dodges incoming shuriken from the other attacker, only narrowly avoiding them. He is a tired and old man, but he will not lose to some upstart ninja. He is fighting to save his son, while the ninja is fighting out of fear of his leader. He strikes him in his throat, causing him to choke, which gives him an opening. The fox mutant cracks his elbow against his jaw and takes him out with a knee to the face. Panting slightly, he turns to face the bastard who started the attack, who sighs. "Worthless. Good help is SO hard to find these days. Ah well. Give me the Talisman now and you will not be harmed." The mutant is about to tell him where he can shove it when the crate that his son is hiding in rocks slightly, and the man in the demon mask notices. Grinning underneath his mask, he heads towards the crate and opens it to find the little boy.

"NO! You will NOT touch my son!" Masao yells, and attempts to punch him, but he is kicked to the ground as the demon mask man turns his attention back to the tiny mutant, who is shaking in fear. "Ah. THERE it is." He turns back to the elder mutant, shaking his head. "Giving the Talisman to your son was a stupid thing to do, Masao. Now you will watch as I kill your son." He turns back to the crate, and hauls the little boy out of it, grabbing him by his collar. "NO! Don't hurt him, please! He's all I have left!" The masked man grins again, "You should have thought of that before you gave him the Talisman." Unbeknownst to him, the little boy pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it into his face, allowing him and his father to get away. "You little BRAT!". He signals his ninjas to find them. "Do NOT let them escape!"

Meanwhile, Masao and his son continue to run until they have gotten far enough away from the masked man. He sets his son down, and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please, son. You need to go. Now. Before they find us." The little boy is about to protest, but his father shushes him. He hugs his son "Please. I need you to make it out of here alive. Do it for me, please. Can you do that?" His son nods. "I love you, son. NOW GO and don't look back!"

Reluctantly, he turns around and starts running, the tears streaming down his cheeks once more. He stumbles and falls, but gets back up and continues to run, not looking back as his father told him, and just runs until he is far away from his former home. He collapses from exhaustion, unable to get up again. Suddenly, he hears footsteps approaching, but is too weak to do anything. The footsteps get closer, and he notices that they are...different.

Alopex picks up the poor little boy, who is now unconscious, noticing a Talisman around his neck and a note which reads:

"To whoever reads this note, please take care of my son. He is the only one who can save our race now. His name is Orion.

~FIN 


	4. Chapter 4

GONE - TMNT Next Gen Oneshot

She was gone.

He'd never see her face again. Never see her smile. His little sister was gone.

"Hey Lorem? Are you okay?" the arctic fox asks the grieving axolotl.

And it was all HIS fault. He never liked Orion to begin with, and now that he had killed his little Lia...something in him snapped.

Lorem whirled around to face his rival, anger flashing in his eyes. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!" he says as he cracks his fist into Orion's jaw, sending him reeling back. But he doesn't retaliate. He knows he deserves this. Even though he wasn't even himself at the time. But Lorem didn't care. He just wanted his sister's murderer to pay. And pay he would.

The axolotl punched him again, causing a rather nasty bruise to appear on his forehead. But again, he does not retaliate. Lorem jumps on him, sending them both crashing to the ground. He grabs a nearby lamp and smashes it onto Orion's head, causing shards of glass flying everywhere, some of them cutting Lorem in the process, adding more wounds to his scar infested body. Lorem throws away the lamp and continues to let out all of his anger, pain, suffering and misery at the loss of his sister onto Orion, who again, does nothing to defend himself. He knows that he deserves far worse than this.

Lorem raises his fist once more, and Orion braces for the incoming blow, but it doesn't come. Surprised, he looks up at Lorem. His face has changed. No longer angry. Only sadness. His eyes well up with tears. "My little sister...bring her back! Please, just give me my sister back!" he howls as he hits Orion again, however, there is no energy in them, and he ends up crying into Orion's chest. Orion looks at him in shock. He wasn't expecting this at all. "I'm sorry, Lorem. But you know that I couldn't control myself when Cain put that...thing...into my head. I know that you could never forgive me and I don't expect you to. I killed your sister and I will live with that for the rest of my life. If I could bring her back I would do it in a heartbeat. You've gone through some serious shit in your life and I took away the one of the only good things from it. And I'm sorry for that."

Lorem stops crying, and manages to smile, despite the circumstances. "One of the only good things? Who else is there?" Orion looks at him sceptically. "Irrilia." At this, Lorem laughs. "Yeah. And I'm going to get her before you do, dog breath." Orion rolls his eyes. "For god's sake mate, I told you before. I am an ARCTIC FOX!" Lorem just pokes his tongue out and gets off of him, looking at the mess they made. "So...uh, who's cleaning this up?" Orion asks as he gets up also. Lorem looks at him, and then turns around. "Not me that's for sure."

He starts to leave but Orion puts his paw on his shoulder. "Mate, I..." he begins, but Lorem cuts him off. "I know. And I forgive you. I know that you couldn't have done anything. Just remember, next time we go up against Cain, make sure to let me have a go at him okay?" Orion nods. "Sure thing mate."

And then Irrilia walks in. "WHO THE HELL MADE THIS MESS?"

Lorem and Orion point to each other. "He did it!"

~ FIN 


End file.
